Bella at Taekwondo
by hater of reality
Summary: One-shot. Bella is 9 living with the Cullens. Jasper teaches her some Taekwondo. What happens is she disrespects her instrucor and talks back. Based on a true story. R&R. Just been edited to try and stop confusion.


You can ignore this first bit though it will be explain a quick background to this one-shot and info on where I got the idea. I don't own twilight.

I'm going to use the Bella as a child idea for this story-on shot- whatever. So for a reason that you can make up on your own, Bella is living with the Cullens. She is now 9 years old. Instead of ballet she wants to learn how to fight. Jasper teaches her, yet Edward is helping. Kind of like Jasper as a head instructor and Edward as the assistant instructor. Her blood no longer effects them. All Edward's POV.

Ok, so I had something funny happen to me a few days ago. I wanted to share so I thought I'd write a one-shot in a twilight POV. I'm the assistant instructor at taekwondo. I was teaching a 9 year old girl and this story is exactly what happened. I hope you find it as funny as I did.

**Who knew taekwondo would help with Bella's clumsiness. At first we all thought it was a bad idea, but then Jasper said that just some basic punches wouldn't require a lot of balance. It kind of grew from there and now even I enjoyed helping out when I could. **

**I loved watching her confidence grow as she got better at what she was doing and the enjoyment of learning new tricks. **

**On this particular day she had too much energy. Esme swore that Emmett had given her red cordial. Though it didn't matter anymore, the damage was done. But she was getting bored and her energy was building. I could feel it through Jasper. Perfect time for some practise.**

**As I ran through her basics (some punches and kicks) I noticed the great improvement that just a few weeks had caused. Even Jasper was thinking about.**

**He decided to let our little Bella know how well she was going. Bella looked up to Jasper greatly when it can to fighting and taekwondo, and any compliment made her beam with pride. So Jasper made his way over to us just as we finished running through her kicks.**

"**You're doing well Bell's. When we first started you couldn't even do the roundhouse kick." Jasper smiled at her.**

**I expected to see the proud smile that often crept onto her face during training. Instead a slight shocked look filled her face.**

"**I could do a roundhouse kick." She stated and slightly glared at Jasper.**

**I stared at her. Did she just talk back... to **_**Jasper**_**?**

"**Not when you just started you couldn't, but you're doing really well now." Jasper tried to reassure her.**

"**Yes I could." **

**Wait, _what_?**

**Jasper walked close to her, looking slightly down at her, daring her to say that again.**

"**Yeah, it looked like this." She demonstrated a slightly worse kick then what she had just been practising. Jasper wasn't intimidating her anymore. Well that wasn't going to last long.**

"**No, that's how you kick now, but when we first started, before I showed you how, it didn't look like that." Jasper insisted holding his ground and still coming closer to her. **

**I actually back off a few steps. I couldn't believe that she actually had the nerve to talk back, and to Jasper of all people. Emmett was going to have a ball teasing him about this later.**

"**Yes it did." Bella insisted. Oh that grin was going to be the death of her.**

**Jasper was nearly staring wide eyed at her. I just stared opened mouthed.**

"**Bella, do you know what the tenets are?" Here we go, she's brought on the lecture of respect and modesty and blah, blah, blah.**

"**No." Bella looked slightly confused. But she stayed standing right under Jasper's eye, looking up at him. She kept her ground just as well as Jasper did.**

"**There are five tenets in Taekwondo. One is modesty. Do you know what modesty is?"**

"**No." The smile finally changed to curiosity.**

"**Modesty is aout not bragging or boasting to other people about how good you are, no matter how good you may be or think you are. Are you a modest person Bella?" Jasper asked.**

**There was no that she could answer with...**

"**Yes." The grin of confidence was back and I nearly broke out laughing.**

"**No you're not Bella. I saw your kicks when we started, they weren't very good. By saying they were..."**

"**I could kick." She insisted with a slight frown.**

**_And it just keeps coming_ I thought.**

**Jasper looked at me disbelieving. I couldn't hold back the laughter, though I could keep it quite-ish and had to turn my head away to hide it from Bella.**

"**Bella you can't brag about how good you can or could kick, even if you think it's good. We have another tenet called etiquette. Etiquette is behaviour and good manners. Do you have etiquette Bella?"**

"**Yes" She piped.**

**My god she was quick.**

**I had to turn away again to hide my face.**

"**To have etiquette is to not tell lies Bella. Do you tell lies?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at her.**

**...**

**...**

"**Noooooooooo." She said it so slowly that you just had to doubt her newest lie. Her face said the rest. There was no way that she spoke the truth.**

"**Are they good lies or bad lies?"**

"**Baaadddd." Okay now she was confused.**

**It was still down right hilarious. Jasper saw the confusion as well and decided to call it quits.**

"**We'll call it a night, but Bella, you've got to be more modest now okay, otherwise you're not going for your yellow belt." Jasper told her.**

**Well that got her. She wouldn't disagree when her new belt was at stake.**

"**Okay." She replied. She still looked slightly confused. I just laughed at her and she grinned back at me.**


End file.
